Killer Psichopath
by Mally S
Summary: Pan, una chica que esconde y reprime algo en su interior…una profunda y putrefacta oscuridad. A la llegada de una chica rara, ella se verá obligada a reprimir más esos sentimientos de maldad dentro de ella. La mejor amiga de Pan, Bra, está dispuesta a arriesgar todo por su mejor amiga, inclusive…fundirse en esa temible oscuridad la cual no hay marcha atrás.


_"_ _¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco!-decía mientras cortaba los dedos de la pequeña y suave mano yacía a mi poder-_

 _Ella…ella gritaba de terror, me pedía clemencia mientras yo todo un monstruo me reía psicopatamente, eso era…me encantaba verlos llorar y suplicar, era como una droga a inhalar._

 _Esa no era yo… ¿O sí?, yo no era esa loca ¿O sí?_

 _-¡Para ya Pan, me lastimas!-imploraba la pequeña y hermosa peli azul mientras veía con horror su pobre mano mutilada-_

 _-Oh no pequeña…esto acaba de empezar…-decía mi otra yo burlándose, una sonrisa psicópata se formó en mis labios, agarre el cuchillo que tenía lo puse a la altura de su pecho y…-"_

-¡Despierta vaga!-dijo una voz, me tiro una almohada en la cara y yo me levante de golpe, estaba sudada…como todas las noches-

-¿Qué pasa Pan?, ¿Otra vez esas pesadillas?-dijo Bra sentándose a mi lado abrazándome…si supiera lo que acabo de soñar, ella me odiaría y eso…no quiero-

-Si Bra cada vez se ponen peor-digo suspirando y pasando una mano sobre mi frente para sacar el sudor-

-Pero nunca me has dicho que sueñas, así no te puedo ayudar…-dijo Bra, obviamente lo hacía para que le dijera pero no tenía el valor de decirle-

-No empieces Bra, sabes perfectamente que no me acuerdo lo que sueño-mentira, eso era lo único que podía decir- solo recuerdo que todo está oscuro y… tenía mucho miedo-mentira, yo me reía me deleitaba, si supiera cuantas veces la hacía pedir clemencia ante mi…-

-Está bien no te voy a decir nada más… ¡Ahora cámbiate que tenemos clase!-dijo dándome un leve empujón- ¡Hoy es noche de chicas!-chillo feliz mi querida y mejor amiga Bra-

Yo riéndome me paro y voy directamente hacia el baño, me miro al espejo, tremendas ojeras las que traigo, me desnudo, entro a la regadera y siento todo el agua fría, siento escalofríos pero después me voy acostumbrando, pienso en todo lo que sueño, esto no es normal…yo no soy normal.

Salgo del baño, me cambio de ropa, un pequeño short jean desgastado, un polo negro con una calavera de estampado, me pongo mis pulseras y mi collar, hecho un poco de rímel, pongo un poco de maquillaje en mi ojeras, brillo labial y cojo mis cosas sin desayunar y me voy.

Voy hacia mi casillero, saco las cosas que necesito, voy hacia mi respectiva aula, me siento en la parte de atrás ganándome todas las miradas de desprecio, estoy acostumbrada.

Espero más de cinco minutos, y el profesor hace su entrada.

-Muy buenos días alumnos el día de hoy nos tocara hablar sobre la Nutrición…- Aburrido única palabra en toda la dichosa clase, no presto la más mínima atención-

La clase acaba, espero a que todos salgan aunque es normal que el grupito de "inteligentes" se queden así que agarro mis cosas y voy hacia la cafetería, Bra levanta su mano indicándome donde me debo sentar, ahí estaban todas mis amigas a las cuales…siempre termino matándolas en mis pesadillas la última siempre es Bra pero no sé porque.

-Pan, me dijo Bra que sigues teniendo pesadillas-dijo la ojo celeste, de cabello negro, tenía pose seria, ella era mi querida amiga Videl-

-Si todos los días tengo la misma pesadilla ¡Ya no la aguanto!-chillo como bebe y voy hacia la comida, cojo unas pequeñas hamburguesas y un jugo de frutilla, vuelvo y me siento perezosamente-

-Esto ya es muy raro, es mejor que vayas a un médico Pan-dijo la peli negra de ojos negros, se llama Fiorella pero le digo Fi-

-No es necesario, con el tiempo se ira-digo dándole un mordisco a mi hamburguesa-

-Llevas más de siete meses con esos sueños, creo que ya debe preocuparte-dijo otra amiga esta tenia cabello castaño claro, parecía rubio, ojos marrones brillantes se llamaba Camila pero le digo Cami-

-¡Claro que me preocupa!, pero no quiero ir a un doctor…sabes que me dan miedo-me escabullo en mi asiento con miedo y temor-

-Hay Pan, ¡No te van a poner una inyección!-dijo Bra un poco enojada-

¡Si yo detesto las inyecciones!, todo fue por culpa de mi madre, ella me llevo a un doctor para ponerme una vacuna pero el doctor se equivocó y se rompió la aguja y tuvieron que sacarlas con pinza, ¡Desde ahí le tengo pavor!

-¡Pero me pueden atacar desprevenida!-digo dramatizando-

-Cálmate Bra, todos tenemos siempre una fobia-dijo Videl seria y sin mostrar interés-

-Está bien-dijo Bra- ¡Pero vas al doctor, ya no aguanto esas malditas pesadillas!-dijo Bra con una venita en la frente-

La campana sonó, me despedí de las chicas, quedamos en vernos en la noche y con Bra pues solo la abrace y se calmó pero eso no quita que me obligue ir al doctor.

Voy hacia mi respectiva aula, me toca Historia y es una de mis materias favoritas, el profesor entra y una adolescente a su atrás le sigue.

-Bueno chicos antes de empezar la clase, démosle la bienvenida a Aisha una alumna de intercambio…-dijo el profesor-

La chica es bonita, poco peculiar pero linda, un cabello rosado/fucsia y unos bonitos ojos celestes.

Ella le sonríe a todos de una manera cálida e inocente hasta que da a mí…ella me da una sonrisa media rara, una media psicópata…espera…

¡Esa sonrisa es igual a la mía!, ella es… ¡No puede ser!

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto!, espero unos comentarios, mi primera historia…en esta página.**

 **Realmente inspirarme en esta historia ha sido un poco difícil y agotador también.**

 **Espero haberles agradado con este pequeño capitulo, un pequeño prologo ante todo.**

 **Sé que algunos me conocen de otra página, y también ya lo había avisado.**

 **El capítulo esta corto, pero mientras me vaya acostumbrando se hará más largo y más emocionante… ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!**

 **¿Romance?, estoy un poco indecisa en ponerle este género pero sé que hay muchos romanticones por aquí así que les hare su cumplido pero no les prometo uno muy fuerte, el romance no es lo mío (Y la mayoría lo sabe perfectamente).**

 **Los personajes datan del anime Dbz (Pero son muy pocos) es que en mi otra página me estabilizo más en utilizarlo a ellos, pero la mayoría son míos eso quiere decir mis OC.**

 **Esta historia es completamente mía, se inspira un poco en mí otra historia (De mi otra página) que se llama: Mi pequeña Psicópata**

 **Ahora si me despido.**

 **Atte.: Mally Saya Collins.**


End file.
